Orga Nanagear
Orga Nanagear (オルガ・ナナギア Oruga Nanagia) jest Magiem byłej najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore, Sabertooth. Wygląd thumb|left|Orga NanagearOrga jest jasnoskórym masywnym mężczyzną, posiadającym bardzo dobrze zbudowane ramiona, tułów i normalnej wielkości nogi, które w stosunku do reszty ciała wyglądają na za cienkie. Ma długie, jasnozielone włosy , sięgające mniej więcej do ramion, uformowane w kolce wystające na zewnątrz. Jego czoło zasłania czarna opaska nałożona na włosy. Oczy Orga są jasne, a ich kolor jest nieco zbliżony do włosów. Posiada on wydłużoną, trochę prostokątną twarz, a jego brodę pokrywają cztery tatuaże w kształcie grubych linii. Brwi Orga zwykle są zmarszczone. Jego masywne ramiona i bicepsy są ozdobione przez ciemne tatuaże. Większość mięśni Orgi jest odsłonięta; jego ubranie składa się jedynie z lekkich spodni w paski. W pasie ma zawiązane coś w rodzaju peleryny, która okrywa jego nogi aż do kolan. Jest żółta i zakończona futrem. Na swoich przedramieniach nosi wielkie bransolety, do których przymocowane są dwie włochate kule. Jego nogi zdobią buty z ciemnymi podeszwami, przypominające nieco sportowe. Osobowość Orga zdaje się być najspokojniejszym z członków drużyny, rzadko włącza się do rozmowy lub zmienia ekspresję twarzy. Nawet na polu walki pozostaje opanowany. Podobnie jest podczas rzucania zaklęć. Jego zachowanie nie ulega żadnym zmianom, mimo że atakuje przeciwnika. W pewnej chwili pokazał jednak zupełnie inną stronę samego siebie: po natychmiastowym pokonaniu War Crya i opinii Stinga uważającego, że walka była stanowczo zbyt nudna, Orga chwyta mikrofon i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę o Sabertooth wyrażając się o gildii w samych superlatywach. Swoim zachowaniem zaskakuje magów z Drużyny Fairy Tail A, ale publiczność reaguje dość żywiołowo na jego występ.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, str. 10-16 Był dość zaskoczony widząc wynik, jaki osiągnął Jura po uderzeniu we Wskaźnik Mocy Magicznej. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, str. 13 Z fascynacją i uśmiechem na ustach obserwował siłę Laxusa Dreyara, który w pojedynkę pokonał Drużynę Raven Tail. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, str. 12 Z jego Karty Gildii wynika, że lubi śpiewać, ale nie lubi ognia. Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|200px|left|Orga wchodzi na Domus Flau Po zajęciu pierwszego miejsca w eliminacjach do Turnieju, Orga pojawia się na arenie wraz z pozostałymi członkami swojej drużyny witany gromkimi brawami.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, str. 11 Sędziowie wybierają go do trzeciej walki pierwszego dnia. Jego przeciwnikiem jest War Cry z Quatro Cerberus, który posługuje się Magią Łez. Szybko zostaje pokonany przez Orgę Sferą Czarnej Błyskawicy. Po walce, Sting pyta towarzysza, czy nie mógł jej uczynić trochę bardziej interesującą. Ten w odpowiedzi chwyta mikrofon i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę o Sabertooth.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, str. 7-15 Orga dokucza Stingowi, który nie zdobył żadnych punktów w RydwanieManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 280, str. 4. Był zszokowany przegraną Yukino pokonaną przez Kagurę Mikazuchi.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 280, str. 17 Tego dnia Drużyna Sabertooth nie zdobyła żadnych punktów. thumb|right|200px|Orga zgłasza się do Pandemonium Orga jest obecny przy wtargnięciu Natsu Dragneela do siedziby gildii i podobnie jak pozostali jest tym wydarzeniem niezwykle zaskoczony.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 282, str. 23 Trzeciego dnia turnieju, Orga zgłasza się na ochotnika, do konkurencji nazwanej Pandemonium. Zadanie polegało na pokonaniu potworów znajdujących się wewnątrz demonicznej świątyni. Jednakże w związku z wygraną Erzy Scarlet organizatorzy musieli przeprowadzić dogrywkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, str. 7-20 Po ogłoszeniu "WMM", Orga celuje we wskaźnik Działem Czarnej Błyskawicy Kaliber 120mm zdobywając wynik 3,285 i przeskakując Milliannę, Nobarliego, Hibikiego i Obrę. Po nim przed magicznym narzędziem stanął Jura Neekis, który swoim uderzeniem wprowadził Orgę w osłupienie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, str. 17-19 Nanagear z uśmiechem na twarzy oglądał walkę między Laxuem Dreyarem, a członkami Drużyny Raven Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, str. 12 Jakiś czas później jest obserwatorem zmagań Chelii Blendy i Wendy Marvell. Z lekkim niedowierzaniem rozpoznaje magię, jaką posługuje się przedstawicielka Lamia Scale.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, str. 5 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Zabójcy Bogów Błyskawicy ( 雷の滅神魔法　 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): Jest formą magii zabójcy bógów, którą Orga posługuje. Magii Błyskawicy, jest w kolorze czarnym. Dzięki temu zyskał przydomek "Czarnej Błyskawicy". Jego zaklęcia charakteryzują się wysokim napięciem i niszczycielką mocą, ponadto nie muszą być rzucane bezpośrednio przy nim. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 273, str. 12-15 thumb|right|180px|Sfera Czarnej Błyskawicy *'Sfera Czarnej Błyskawicy': Orga wyciąga ręce przed siebie, lekko zginając łokieć. Wytwarza gigantyczną kulę iskrzących się czarnych błyskawic, które mogą trafić w obiekt oddalony o kilka metrów od niego. Sfera kieruje się w stronę określonego celu, który zostaje porażony prądem. To ofensywne zaklęcie można uformować niemal natychmiast, zanim przeciwnik zdąży przygotowywać swoje. Sfera była wystarczająco silna, by jednym uderzeniem pokonać War Crya z Gildii Quatro Cerberus. (Nienazwane) 180px|thumb|right|Działo Czarnej Błyskawicy Kaliber 120mm *'Działo Czarnej Błyskawicy Kaliber 120mm' (１２０ｍｍ　黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou): Zaklęcie ogniskujące, które Orga rzuca po uformowaniu rąk przed sobą, prostując przy tym palce. Między dłońmi tworzą się początkowo niewielkie iskry, które powiększają się z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu zostają wystrzelone w wybrany cel. Mimo redukowanego rozmiaru, wygenerowany strzał jest wystarczająco silny, by utworzyć smugę dymu po zetknięciu z przeciwnikiem i zdobyć 3825 punktów po zderzeniu ze Wskaźnikiem Mocy Magicznej. 120mm jest wielkim kalibrem broni, charakterystycznym dla dział i moździerzy. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, str. 10-11 Zwiększona Magiczna Moc: Choć teoretycznie największą moc mają Święci Magowie tacy, jak Jura NeekisManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, str. 13, Orga również posiada w sobie niezwykłe zasoby magicznej energii. Dzięki swojemu Działu Czarnej Błyskawicy Kaliber 120mm wycelowanemu we Wskaźnik Mocy Magicznej zdobył 3825. Jest to wynik, który zaszokował dwóch całkiem potężnych magów: Natsu Dragneela i Graya Fullbustera oraz był dziesięciokrotnie większy niż wymagany wynik do zostania Kapitanem Składu Runicznych Rycerzy. Nawet Laxus Dreyar, Mag Klasy S, znany ze swojej mocy, był pod wrażeniem, co uzewnętrznił ledwo widocznym uśmiechem. Exceedy z gildii Orgi, Lector i Frosch opisują go jako niezrównanego pod względem mocy wśród członków Sabertooth, gildii uważanej za najsilniejszą w Fiore i posiadającą w swoich szeregach dwóch Zabójców Smoków. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 285, str. 11 Walki *War Cry kontra Orga Nanagear *Pandemonium *WMM Ciekawostki * Według Jasona z Tygodnika "Czarodzieja", statystyki Orgi podczas udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 są następujące:Specjalny Fairy Tail: Przewodnik po Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth